Imaginary
by Olviv
Summary: At age seven, Kagome had an imaginary friend. At age ten, Kagome almost died. At age twenty-two, this all comes back to haunt her. Rated T Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

When Kagome was seven, she had an imaginary friend.

She'd met him by the fountain at a local park, her curiosity had peaked and so she approached him, his strange appearance would have scared off most people, but not her.

"Hello." She greeted him, her blue eyes looked up at him as she climbed onto the side to sit next to him.

He looked around quickly in a slight panic, before turning to gaze at the child. "You can see me?" He questioned her, pointing to himself.

"Yup!" She announced. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

With her head tilted to the side, he couldn't resist but to give the child his name.

"My name is Ryuk."

* * *

When Kagome was ten, she almost died.

She'd been in the same car accident as her father, he'd shielded her from most of the impact, causing him to die almost instantly. Even still, she'd ended up in critical condition and was loosing blood fast.

Ryuk, who had now been with her for three years saw only one way to stop the child from dying.

By giving Kagome his blood.

It was very rare that a Shinigami would give someone their blood, for it mean that they had created a parental bond to the person in question, the only recorded occurrence of this happening had been over four thousand years ago.

It worked however and the child recovered in two weeks, but she wouldn't see Ryuk again for a long time, for giving a human their blood meant that they lost a vast majority of their powers and would have to recover in the Shinigami realm.

As for Kagome, the event was mostly wiped from her mind.

* * *

Now at the age of twenty-two, she was being woken up by the blaring of her alarm, groaning, she lazily stretched out, before smashing her fist against the top of the alarm.

With a huff, she pushed herself up and got ready for the day. She was currently living in an apartment just down the road from To-Oh University, she was going to be taking a test to hopefully get into said University that very same day.

She ate some toast and chugged a mug of coffee, before shoving the lunch she'd made herself the previous night into her bag and heading out of the door, quickly locking up before dashing down the road.

As she got onto the grounds, she stopped infront of the door to rearrange her hair in the door, pushing stray bits of hair out of her eyes, her right, a bright blue and her left bright yellow.

She pushed into the building, a good thing about living close to where you'd be going to learn was that you didn't have to get up as early, so she'd gotten there with five minutes to spare.

The test was underway relatively fast, the hall fell silent with only pens scratching on paper to act as a sound.

"You there, number 162, please sit normally." The statement had her glancing lazily to her left, to the person sat next to her.

Her eyes dragged over his form for a split second in mild curiosity before she looked away.

Other than that the test went off without a hitch and soon she was on her way home.

* * *

Once she got home, Kagome turned on the TV and booted up her laptop, before going into the kitchen to get a drink of Soda.

Sitting heavily on the sofa, she sat and watched the TV, while also scouring the internet, for what? Kira.

Kira had become quite the hobby of hers, all you saw on Television and the internet was Kira this, Kira that.

It was fun.

Her hobby of trying to find this mysterious entity was costly and for once she was glad for Sesshoumaru's support, so far it had yielded little results and hours of arguing, but it was addictive, like a treasure hunt, but the prize was putting a crazed lunatic behind bars and Kagome was addicted.

It was maddening how whenever she thought she'd found a new clue, she'd find out the police had known it for days or even mere hours prior to her.

This was how her days had been spent, go out to work or other, then come home and research.

As the surveillance camera played back the footage to the task force, L sat on a desk chair sipping coffee.

The girl was trying to find Kira far too hard to be the actual Kira, but she may be very useful.

"What do you think?" He questioned them.

"She's very, how do you put this? Focused on the task at hand." He hadn't caught who had said it, but he nodded his head.

"Very well," he spoke, taking another sip, "we shall see, won't we? Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Thank You For Reading

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have lost interest in Inuyasha, as such, I have put any and all works with the Inuyasha fandom in them up for adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your understanding,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Olviv/p 


End file.
